1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a shear type tree cutter that is in the form of an attachment to a four wheel multipurpose field vehicle such as a Bobcat® or a four wheel front loader, for example. The shear tree cutter can easily be adapted to be attached to the coupling devices of skid loaders and front end tractor loaders. The attachment is capable of cutting down trees up to about six inches in diameter with a high degree of reliability and effectiveness at a relatively low cost.
2. Description of Related Art
Tree shearers are known in the prior art such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,201. This device utilizes two pivoted straight edge blades mounted on an attachment adapted to be coupled to a variety of different forms of front loader vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,836 B1 discloses a tree shear attachment that includes a single straight blade that pivots toward a stationary straight jaw 92. The patent to Wildley U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,245 discloses a convex blade 23 moving toward indentation 50. For trees larger than 8″ or more, Wildey uses a pivoted chain saw 24 to sever the tree.